


Go feel excited in your own room!

by scarlet_flame



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bulges and Nooks, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Porn With Plot, Roommates, Sexual Experimentation, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlet_flame/pseuds/scarlet_flame
Summary: John's just excited to finally live with his buddy. It's like a permanent sleepover! A one shot in the dark....literally.





	Go feel excited in your own room!

It was just another normal day, the sun was coming up and you were lying in bed. Your shirt hiked up slightly from a night of tossing and turning. You were nervous about the new sleeping arrangement. Sure it worked to your favor, spending more time with John and all.....but. You sigh out loud, body shaking with a start at hearing the door open to the apartment then close. "Thanks, guys, I appreciate the ride. No, it's okay I got it. Yeah......yeah don't worry I can put everything away. I'll see you guys later.....oh, yeah you're right, he's probably sleeping."

It was John, he's back from shopping with Dave and Rose. John didn't like driving in the city so he got them to give him a ride. You didn't mind staying behind. It gave you time to unpack and get settled in. You roll onto your side to clench at your shirt. It felt like your blood pusher was going crazy. You....alone....with John. Sure you weren't sleeping in the same room, but still. You could feel your nook pulse with need as you breathe out shakily. Why were you so ANXIOUS!?? It's not like John would do anything. He's a huge dork, a cute, heterosexual dork. Not to mention he's a human and you're a troll.

You groan pathetically and roll onto your stomach listening for voices to hear none. They must have left. You close your eyes to try and relax, welcoming the dark. That is until the door flys open...no knock. Just flys right the fuck open. You sit up with a start. "WHAT THE FUCK? JOHN? DIDN'T ANYONE TEACH YOU TO....to....J-John? Where the fuck are your clothes?" You could feel your cheeks lighting up. He was at your door, in his boxers. "I got you some stuff from the mall, I was just coming to see if you were awake." You pause, letting the blankets fall to crumple on the bed. "THAT DOESN'T EXPLAIN YOUR LACK OF CLOTHING JOHN!!!"

"I'm sleeping in this...and this is where I live so.....yeah. Why? Do you have a problem with me being in boxers?" You huff, pulling your blankets over and back onto you. "You look like an idiot, go put on some pants." He snickers at that and steps in. "Oh come on, we're both guys, it's fine. It's not like I went out like this. So tell me, are you as excited as me? It's like a permanent sleepover !" He's standing right behind you....calm the fuck down Karkat, you can do this. You can do this. Just try to sound angry, maybe he'll leave. "John, I don't give a fuck about how you feel, go feel excited in your own room." 

" But Karkat! I'm too excited to sleep, come do something with me. Video games? Movie? Let's celebrate!" You lift your hands to pull the blanket over your red ears. "John, just.....fuck just bug me tomorrow, I'm tired and want to sleep." He whines and oh gog you can hear his bare feet slap against your floor as he dances in protest. 

"But Karkat! You said trolls sleep in the day! It's night time, come on." His feet are getting closer now.....and time to panic, you can feel the dip in the bed by the crook of your back as his knee pushes down. "We don't have too, it just a natural thing to do during the day...speaking of things to do, what do you think you're oomph. Off! Get off of me John!!" He snorts and giggles. "No way dude, you're stuck with me Karkat." He eventually stops squirming and finds a way beside you. You swallow and turn to face him. "I hate you." You don't think before you speak. Opening your mouth to tell him to ignore what you just said, but you open it in vein. 

"Aww, I like you too Karkat." That....FUCKER. He just took your black feelings and rammed them back up your waste chute like it was no one's business. How can he act so black and be so oblivious? "Karkat, you were staring off into space again." 

"And you are in my bed Egbert, have you no sense of decency?" You narrow your eyes to see him smile through the dark. "Nope, sorry to let you down pal, but I don't like wearing pants." And there he goes, back to that subject. He didn't catch that black confession it seems. You sigh loudly, seems like nothing fazes the thing that is Egbert. "John...unless you're here to fuck my ThinkPad till it's empty, I suggest that you get the fuck out. You are lacking way too many clothes to be this close to me. It's not right. Even if we are earth friends." He sits up looking over at you with a lifted brow. "So....you're saying, you want me to stay and fuck you?" 

OF COURSE, THAT'S WHAT HE PULLED OUT OF THE CONVERSATION. You groan and turn to lay on your back, hands over your face. "John....just....uhhhhgg....you know I have feelings towards you...why do you pester me so much!? You know how frustrating it is when you walk into my room half naked then get into bed with me?" The room is silent....dead quiet. And then....he laughs, still facing you as he speaks. "Dude are you hard or something?"

Wha...? Okay, what the hell is he talking about now? "What the fuck do you mean by hard? You mean mad? Because I'm pretty fucking mad right now." He shifts to sit up beside you. "You know, did me being half naked turn you on?"

You roll over, sitting up with a growl, straddling his hips looking down at him. "Get out of my room!" He blinks, looking up with a blush, mouth half open in a gasp. "I....well...kinda hard to do that with you on top of-.....okay...okay I'll go. Just let me up." Huh...that was easy? You expected waaaay more of a struggle. You shift to get off of him but catch a snag. His hands shoot up to your hips fast to grip you, holding you still on his lap. It was strange to feel his grip in such an intimate spot. It sent bumps up and down your arms. You swallow and look down at him, but his eyes aren't on you, he's squinting in the dark, eyes focused between you. "C-careful Karkat!" You can see him just fine but...you're not sure if he can see you. You take the opportunity and snatch his glasses. He makes a startled noise, looking around in the dark for the culprit. "Karkat? Where's my glasses?" 

"Don't worry your little empty head John, I'm setting them on the nightstand. I wouldn't want to hit a guy wearing glasses." You sit up to reach the stand, lowering your hips again to rest against John's. Once again you're gripped by those strong hands. "What are you doing John?"

"You keep moving...just get off and I'll leave okay?" Okay, now you're confused. "What? Why? Just because I fight back a little, you're now backing down?" Then you feel it. Almost like a throb, something pushes back against you ever so slightly. You might not have noticed it if you weren't nook to bulge with John right now. You smirk to yourself. The tables have turned. "John...."  
"Y-yeah Karkat?" He looks toward the wall, pressing his cheek against the cold pillowcase. His neck now wide open and exposed. Who wouldn't take the chance?  
You shift, holding yourself up to hover over John with your hands. "Is that your bulge prodding at me?" It's delicious how he makes this small whimper. Feeling too embarrassed to speak, he can't even fight back in the dark. His hands move up after feeling the shift Karkat makes. When he feels Karkat's curved back he panics. "Karkat!? What are you doing?" 

"Anything I want, this is my room." Terezi would be proud of the lick you give John. You can feel his pulse under your tongue as you pull it across the small expanse of sensitive skin. "Ahh....Karkat?" He sounds quiet, almost...scared? Excited? It was difficult to tell with John. You stop and hover by his ear. "Yeah?" He swallows as he shifts his hips. "What are you doing...?" You chuckle into his ear, licking your bottom lip before speaking. "I'm fucking with my hate crush...you crawled into my bed after all." Yeah, that's definitely his bulge against you. And ...it's bigger than you first thought...and hard? Oh....you get it now. "Didn't you say something about being hard earlier?" You shift your hips to purposely rub against that stiff bump. It feels great against your nook. It'd be better without the flannel Pyjama pants. Thankfully, that was all you were wearing.

"Thought you liked human girls Egbert." He tries to respond but you stop him by grinding down again. He lets out this adorable tiny moan instead. "Stop...p-please..." You thought everything was going well. You had him eating out of the palm of your hands till you seen tears. He was crying. Confused by everything happening. Panic now clear in John's eyes. He liked it and was scared he liked it. Sadly you didn't know that.

You get off of him and sit next to him on the bed, you didn't want to touch him. Scared of what he might say. "John? Shit, I'm sorry....I didn't know you were....fuck are you okay?" He moves his arm to cover his eyes. Crying silent hot tears. "John??...." You take a chance and touch his side to see him shy away. Great, look what you've done now. At least you don't have to worry about your bulge being out. Seeing him like this...really messes with your blood pusher. You felt pity for him....so...so much...yet you hated his guts. "John?...please say something...I'm ...I'm freaking out." You aren't lying in this. You have no idea how to treat the human, you took it too far. You pinned him! Maybe humans are like animals and get scared when cornered. Did you scare John? "Did...did I do something wrong?" 

.  
.  
.  
.  
"No..." Responds a quiet John, still covering his eyes. "Sorry." Why was he apologizing? He wasn't turning you down again, was he? "Why? Why are you sorry? I was the stupid one." He wiped his eyes with a small sniffle. "No, it's not you...I just...I felt so...gross." You pull up the covers to cover him, and low and behold he takes them. Not minding sharing with you as you lay beside him. "Want to talk about it?" You weren't one to have feeling jams with anyone other than Gamzee but this was an emergency. Your human friend crush needed it. 

He clears his throat and grabs your hand squeezing it. It was different than normal. You felt guilty for liking the closeness even after being the one to make him upset. 

"I just....you're a boy...." "And?" You cut him off, maybe you shouldn't have done that. He swallows, calming down a bit. "It's just...it felt good....I'm confused. Karkat, I like you but...I don't know if I'm attracted to guys, it's weird." You try to be soft, you really do. But you end up huffing and speaking your mind. "You just said it felt good, didn't you?"  
"I did..."  
"So?" You scowl. "Then why not just go with it?" He shakes his head blinking away any stray tears. "I just....I don't know...I always thought I'd find a nice girl...with girl parts. You know what I mean?" His voice has the smallest wilt to it that twists up your insides."John...sometimes life doesn't go how you plan it. I may not be a girl, but that doesn't make it wrong, or different than like a girl. Why don't you give me a try? If you don't want to I understand. Just tell me why. It hurts to be this close and get pushed away all the time. What makes me so different?" 

"You're a boy...that's why."  
"Okay John I get it, you have three seconds before I hit you..."  
.  
.  
.  
"Oww hey! Karkat!" You keep your hand holding his. Instead of letting go, you use your other hand to lightly smack his shoulder. "John, that's not the difference I'm talking about. Are you disgusted by me? Is that why it's quote on quote 'gross'? Or is there something else? Just tell me so that I stop shitting on my own pride trying to come up with a reason for you to disgust me." 

He pauses.....again. "Well...spit it out, I can handle it. I'm a big troll John.....before you say anything about my height it's a figure of speech." You squeeze his hand softly to give him courage. This to your surprise...works. "We both have dicks...that means....we have to use the back door. And....and I don't want to be fucked up the ass okay!? And shit on a dick is not something I want Karkat! It's gross and just....no! And well, I do like you, I really do. Even a little romantically, but each time we get close I'm reminded that if we do start a thing. That means I'd never enjoy sex!" .............oh......okay......what?... 

"Pfft...John? What the fuck...?" You feel bad but you laugh. You turn to him and smile despite the room being dark. Though, he could probably hear you smile as you speak. "You idiot....you big, stupid, lovable dork. I have a nook, you ignorant moron. Don't you know what that is? Besides.....if you wanted to fuck someone's waste chute, there's prep involved." 

"Isn't....isn't that just the troll word for asshole?.... and that doesn't make it less gross Karkat." You roll your eyes. At least one of you has a brain. "John....that's a waste chute like I just said. Different part of me...here." Without John's glasses on, you know he can't see shit. Taking a bit of a chance you guide the hand you were holding, under your loose t-shirt. "Just shut up and feel for yourself....just...be careful. "He makes this small unsure sound, frozen before his fingers start exploring. You feel him let go of your hand and slide his own down your front. Before even reaching the goal he makes a curious sound. Tickling you as he rubs your stomach. "Weird...I can't find your belly button." He sits up, squinting in the dark, leaning down super close to inspect you. Though...you have no idea just what he's looking for at this point. "John? What the fuck are you going on about? What button?" 

"I'm looking for a hole."  
"Okay, now who's being strange. Why the fuck would I have a hole in my stomach? Do you have said Ho-" night vision is a bitch, and you thought you were strange. Looking at his chest now you spot quite a few 'buttons' two on his chest, and one on his stomach. Then you remembered your talk with Dave, nipples are what he called them.....at lest you think that's what it was. "Yeah....I don't have one..." You swallow watching John as he untied the front of your pants, it's a shame he can't see in the dark.....fuck, who are you kidding, you love being able to see John without him seeing you. It was kind of relieving in its own way. 

You hold your breath when his hand finally dips down. Fingers gently feeling Karkat's lower lips. He hears a surprised gasp from John when it should be him making the noise. Especially when John just DIVES in, one middle finger almost sucked in with how wet Karkat was. Of course, that didn't mean Karkat was loose...hell no. The opposite in fact. His walls clamp down on John's finger, pulsing around the intrusion. 

"J-John....y-your finger mnn isn't just exploring anymore. It's ahh...d-don't move it so suddenly." He pulls it out then pushes it back in to make you squeak in surprise.  
"Holy shit Karkat....I didn't know you had a vagina. Where's your....you know, your dick?"  
....."Karkat.....does your girl part have a long slimy tongue?......or is there some kind of inside out snake wrapping around my hand??" You go from 'oh yes', too, 'the hell John' in five seconds flat. Groaning out the answer to John, finger still inside you. "Unng no you dumb ass...that's my bulge...I'm sorry I couldn't hold it in. You kind of ahh....have your finger IN me." He pulls out his hand and you fail to silence the whimper of disappointment as it slithers out of you. Your face is red and you're panting softly.

You watch John in the dark as he holds his hand super close to his face, pulling apart two fingers to watch the stretch of red genetic slurry between them. You don't think he knows you can see him because what he does next shocks you....he puts his fingers in his mouth. Not only that, he decides to lick his wet fingers clean. Swallowing then licking his lips. "Okay." He says, then lays down. "Okay, I'll give you a shot..."  
"Are..are you serious? You will? You'll be in a quadrant with me?" He nods and kisses the back of your hand. It was the sweetest little gesture. You would have been salty if not for that. He did, after all, reject you for your body.

 

"On one condition..." You stiffen looking over at him. "Yeah?".....  
"I sleep here tonight...." You make a sound of agreement, laying your head beside his. "Night John....." You turn away from John to give him some privacy....instead of taking it, he scooches closer and wraps an arm around the troll. "Night Karkat." You would have fallen asleep there if not for the biggest wriggly ever. That and your pulse was in your ears, going at it like a locomotive on crack. John must really like the idea of being black with you....just going to sleep after fingering your nook. Then again, you did make him cry. You still feel a few flip flops in your chest from the situation. 

After an hour or two, you manage to sleep. Waking up with your head buried in John's chest. "Mmmn..." It was so warm, maybe even too warm to move, there weren't many nights where you didn't toss and turn with a nightmare. So this night came as a blessing. In fact, you lift your head to look around. Only because you wanted to make sure that what happened last night wasn't a dream. As soon as you realize that you were, in fact, laying on John. You freeze.

His dick as he said before was at it again, this time pushing into your side. You try to ignore it but it just keeps on.

 

After a little bit of trying, Karkat wiggles free....but that itching curiosity takes him. Just one peek couldn't hurt...you pull back the band on his boxers to see the tip peeking out. The boxers keeping him pressed against his stomach now, rather than into your side. It looked strange....and so different. You can't help but look, pulling his boxers down slowly not to wake him. You touched it with one warm hand, feeling how hard it was, moving your hand up to the tip where you thumbed at the slit. The hard dick throbs in your hands. leaking a bit of clear precum to your surprise. Karkat Hadn't seen anything like that, so he opens his mouth....tasting it. It was only fair after all. That lovable bastard fingered your nook and left you wet and wanting. Besides, he did say he wanted a black relationship. 

John moans in his sleep, laying on his back. Karkat continues, sucking the tip to get more out of him and is rewarded with a soft gasp. Of course, Karkat figures John was still sleeping, but nope....two bright blue eyes looked down, watching Karkat, not bothering to stop him. Karkat was a natural, holding his breath to sink down on his cock, letting the tip rub the back of his throat. No girl could compare surely. Just then, John lets out a shaky "oh shit...right there." Making Karkat's ears angle down. Did he wake up?? You lift your head, mouth open with flushed cheeks. A string of saliva connects you to his dick for a moment before breaking on the weight of itself. You could feel yourself drooling a bit and your hair was still messy from sleeping. You had no idea what John was going to say.

He says your name first. Making you twitch and close one eye, hand still wrapped around the base of his cock. "Do trolls always wake up there boyfriends like that?" You blush and shake your head no, pouting slightly like a child. "Can you?" He chuckles half heartedly, not really aiming at teasing the troll. "That actually felt really really good. Can you keep going?...I mean well...if you don't mind." Holy fuck! Your ears are standing right at attention, giving a small nod before licking the tip, a little tougher this time to perform for John. 

Your mind goes blank, forgetting about the teasing John did before sleeping. Eyes keeping a focus on John from his lap as you licked and sucked. You twist your head pulling off before sinking down. Stroking what you couldn't fit in your maw. What John does next almost makes you cum. He grips the blankets, leaning up on his arms to watch as he rocks his hips up into your mouth. All you can think about is that John was In fact, thrusting inside you. 

 

It may not be into your nook, but it was in you. John was fucking your mouth, eyes all clouded over with lust as he moans freely. Who knew John would be so into this? You wouldn't last for much longer like this, your throat feels all tingly and your nook is throbbing. You moan around his dick and it twitches. You're rewarded with a nice load of cum, swallowing loudly as he jerks in your mouth. "Fuck Karkat..." His hands in your hair now...searching for something...grabbing your horn to pull your mouth down on his dick. You moan around the thick piece of meat, your nook twitching from a hand's free orgasm.

He tastes so good for the most part. Till he shoved it deeper, now you can't taste anything at all. You're concentrating on the pulse of his cock as it shoots into your throat. Listening to John grunt and gasp as you swallow. All is quiet while you both catch your breaths. John hums softly and watches as you clean him with your tongue. Smiling softly down at you....the smug bastard. "Okay...that was....that was really fucking amazing.how did you learn that?" You pull off him with a soft pop, smiling weakly, still a bit shaky. "I just did what I wanted... fuck....can we?...I mean...if you're ready. I just really....I really want it. Besides, you're still pretty big and har-mnnnn" wow...that was pathetic, who were you to ask your black quadrant for permission? 

He silences you with a kiss, surprising and confusing you. You probably taste like John right now, but John doesn't seem to mind. Moving his head with you to kiss him. It's John that speaks first when they pull apart. "Okay....I guess it's now or never." 

"What do you mean now or never? Am I just some shot in the dark here?" You pull away, shuffling off your pants. It was too hot to wear anything underneath so you toss it to the side all ready to go. You don't even give John time to shimmy out of his pants. Kneeling above John's strange alien dick before lowering yourself onto said object. "H-hot...fuck...why does it feel so hot? Mnnn and it's so stiff, feels like it's forcing me open." Your mouth falls open panting, hands resting on John's shoulders. Slowly riding the squirming human. "I'm not going to wait for your permission or anything, mnngh fuck...I'm just taking what's mine, like it or not."

"T-that's what it's supposed to k-Karkat!?Fuck, that's way tighter than I expected."  
You don't respond with words. You just growl softly. His hips shake as you dip up and down. He feels strange inside you, way thicker than you first thought. John grips your bare hips with those familiar hands, giving a whimpering cry before actually shouting. "STOP! I JUST CAME, PLEASE!" You grin, nook still sensitive from your own orgasm, gripping the human tightly. "Call this payback...making me fall asleep after getting a taste of you. That wasn't too fair John." You sink back down again on his dick. leaning over to drag nails down his chest. 

He hisses through clenched teeth, breathing in."Karkat!? Easy with those claws." "Your lack of genetic material saddens me, John. I'm still hungry." Brilliant, he flushes a nice dark red, suits him right. Oh? That was interesting, you could have sworn he got a bit bigger just then."Fine John, do whatever you want." He looks puzzled at that until you lean back on one hand. Giving him a view as you grip and stroke your bulge, aiming at John. "I'll just have to pleasure myself if you're going to be a wriggler about it."

"It's not that I don't want too." You feel pride as he watches, eyes glued to you all foggy and half lidded. "I just need a moment to recover, it's sensitive."

"Would you rather I paint you red?" You ask with a grin, giving a surprised grunt as your bulge leaks/shoots onto John's chest. It may be a small amount, but it still feels good. You haven't given your bulge relief yet. You watch him eye your squirming bulge as it curls, still pleasuring yourself.

"Holy shit? How can you still keep going!?"  
You snicker a bit....he thought you came. Really? What did he take you for? You are a troll after all. "I'm not done, John." He gasps feeling you lift off him. Your hair falls over your forehead as you look between you. Swallowing to stop yourself from drooling. His thick member looked so ready, the bulging of the underside of his cock catching your attention. You wonder if he was close again to release. Sliding down you watch it push apart your nook. The ridge of his thick head felt great as it pushed against the walls of your nook.

Lifting back up again, you watch as your nook struggles to keep him inside. When you lift your head again to look at John, his head was laying back on the pillow. "Oh no, I want you to last." He hardly has time to open his eyes. Your fangs having sunk into the human's fragile neck. He gasps making a small pained noise. Before he has time to ask, you begin riding him in earnest. Spreading yourself with that thick tool of his. Each time you sink down he gasps a small "ah". His fingers bunched up in blankets as you abuse him like a toy. You take the reins, taking one of his hands, moving it to your bulge. "That's right my cute little sub, make yourself useful and ...yeah, that's it. You got the idea." He limply strokes you, trying his damnedest to make you feel good. He even sits up, resting on his other elbow.

You cum soon after with the combined efforts of yourself and John. Getting some distance as John angles your bulge.  
There was no time to feel embarrassed at the sounds you make, voice going up in pitch as you cum. Your hips keep moving, trying to feel as much of John as you could. You didn't know when your eyes closed. When they open, you're greeted with John, open mouthed, covered in cum. 

Breath wasn't what John wanted to catch, in fact. His mouth was open to catch cum, licking the very stuff from his lips. You sink down to keep John deep inside, still on cloud nine when you feel it. John fills you just right. Hot and full, John catches his breath. Hand still stroking you as you finish on his chest. This takes about a minute before you settle down. John stops once your bulge starts slipping back inside yourself, hidden by your bone bulge. You stay like that feeling John soften inside of you. Pulling off once you knew he was done. 

You fall back down, laying beside him to take in the much-needed air. "You came inside.." you breathe out, turning your head to look at him. "Yeah...and you came on me. Like...a lot dude."  
You chuckle, reaching down to dip a clawed finger into your nook. Skilled with your claws, careful not to hurt yourself. Pulling out a slick finger, you lick it clean to taunt him. 

"Hey, Karkat?" You hum in question, looking over at John. "Did you mean you liked me?...or troll hated me?" You sit up, suddenly a lot less dazed than a moment ago. "SHIT!!" You forgot to establish this as black, any other troll might know without words, but John was John. He didn't know any better. Come to think of it....you went back and forth a few times. You apologize again not really answering him as you get up to get him a towel. Returning with one in your hand, another wrapped around your waist. 

You help John to clean up, waiting for John before continuing. "I should have said something I...well......"  
He cuts you off, speaking first. "Not that I minded being bitten or hearing you talk like that, but...can't we be both? I really like you Karkat, and I know how important your troll quadrants are to you, but....I want to try being your boyfriend....or is that asking too much?" 

You stop to think about it, sitting down beside him in thought. You see John looking a little nervous out the corner of your eye.....makes you a little happy.  
"Yeah...fuck why not. It's not like I could decide on a quadrant during any of that anyway. Just a warning John.....you keep acting like a sub and I just might stuff your waste chute full of the bulge." He whines pushing you lightly. "Karkaaat! You wouldn't do that, would you!?"

You shoot him a grin, sticking out your tongue in a mock gesture like he's done many many times. "You never know John....you might like it."


End file.
